questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Harwich Castle
Harwich Castle is a castle outside of Silmaria (Hero-U) built over the cliffs of the Med Sea (Hero-U). Background Along the south coast of Marete (Hero-U) to the east of Silmaria, there stands a great sprawling castle built in ancient times when demonic creatures sought to dominate Gloriana (School For Heroes). Long abandoned, the castle was greatly feared by the people of Silmaria. There were rumors of hauntings, curses, and a great Evil (Hero-U) buried within its rocky walls. Over the years, a few desperate and foolhardy souls dared to explore dark towers and musty hallways in search of forgotten treasures. Even fewer returned; they whispered of eldritch horrors best left buried beneath the ancient stones. The castle's grim silhouette upon the cliffs warns us that there are dangers in this world that mere mortals are not prepared to face. The main structure of the School for Heroes was originally built as Harwich Castle to defend against Viking invaders on the shores of distant Albion. One hundred years ago, it was transferred stone by stone by Thomas Deflora, the founder of the Oaken Acorn Vineyard. Deflora had grown up in Albion (Hero-U), and so he wished to bring a bit of Albion to Marete (Hero-U). The additions of the roman bath and roman villa entranceway were his architectural improvements to the property. After the winery closed down, due to many years of bad grapes, the property went through a series of owners. It had the reputation of being 'Haunted' - some say that Deflora hung himself from the huge oak and that his spirit still wanders at night. Others said that the Wild Woods was openly hostile to anyone who dared to approach the property. The grounds and the castle were eventually abandoned to the elements and the property taken over by the Crown of Marete. The Famous Adventurer, decided that it was time to share to the worlds my expertise and wisdom gathered from years of personal experience. Since he was an honored member of the Marete Royal Court (having been knighted). He requested that the property be dedicated to the greater education of heroic endeavors. Thus, he opened The School for Heroes on the site of the former vineyard. As for the silly superstitions about strange phenomena on the school grounds, he reassured that there was nothing to them. Over the course of the four years since the school was founded there, their had been no verified incidents of wandering ghosts, curses, or students swallowed by trees. People's safety at the school is one of its many priorities. Aftermath During machinations of Thief Consortium in Silmaria (Hero-U), and after the University moved to Sardonia. The school grounds in Silmaria burned in a mysterious fire that destroyed all of the buildings. The arsonist was covering his tracks. Behind the scenes While not mentioned by name, the former castle is mentioned in Hero-U: Rogue To Redemption in various places. During the first kickstarter when Hero-U was said to be located in Silmaria, there was initial concept art and backstory for that location. In the final game when the game was moved to Sardonia, the current castle was finalized and updated see Castle Luminar (Castle Illuminari). The two histories both in School For Heroes website, and the Kickstarter website appear to be at odds. With one implying the castle was built hundreds of years ago in Silmaria to stop a great Evil. While on the School For Heroes backstory saying the castle originated from Albion and was rebuilt in Silmaria a century ago. Category:Places (SFH) Category:Places (Hero-U) Category:Castles